We propose to do the following studies using Sprague Dawley rats which will be exposed to various concentrations of monomeric methyl methacrylate vapor: (1) Determine the acute gastric secretomotor effects produced by inhalation of the vapor and the mechanisms responsible for these responses. (2) Determine the histopathology and mortality associated with chronic long-term exposure of the rat to this vapor.